The alchemists confession
by Fullmetal-Alchemist-is-numbah1
Summary: When Ed come home will he realize some thing he's felt for his life or will anger come over him?


**HEEEYYY PPLZ this is my first fanfic so flames are alowed! now im gonna have a short conversation with Ed before we start! Oh and bye the way you can call me hiruki-chan!**

**Ed:Why do you have to be so damn arrogant!**

**Me:To screw your little head up, none the less!**

**Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT AN ANT COULD BEAT HIM UP!**

**Me: I diddn't**

**Ed:Oh well, screw you anyways let the people read your crappy story.**

**Me:ooookkkk well so here's my first fanfic hope you enjoy!**

**_Chapter one: Home again!_**

**The Elric brothers stepped off the train that was destened to reisenbool and looked around at their surroundings. "Been a while, huh, brother," Al said in a hollow voice inside the metal suit of armor. "Sure has," Ed replied sounding somewhat sad. "What's wrong brother, arent' you glad to be back?"Al asked worried "Well yeah, it's just i don't want to be knocked out by Winrys wrech angain like last time" Ed said as he started to walk away not wanting Al to see he was blushing. As they started walking to Winrys house Al asked Ed "Brother you like Winry don't you, thats why you are nervous about going back isnt it" "Wha' NO NO NO NO NO," Ed replied a little over dramatically, and blushing. After that they walked in silence.**

**As they approached the house and Winry saw them walking down the street and ran to the door, of course Pinako was there already. Winry flew open the door and went and hugged the big tin can. As she quit hugging Al she looked to Edward and blushed. "h-hi E-Edward" she studdered. "Hi Winry, how's it been" "O-Ok" Just then Al said "Pinako need any help with dinner?" "Why yes Alphonze I do" saying as the two walked into the kitchen leaving Ed and Winry alone. "We-Well I guess we better get inside then" Wrinery suggested. "Yeah" Ed replied as his stomach growled. Winry giggled at this.**

**They all sat down at the dinner table as Ed turned to Wrinery and said"Hey Wrinry" "Yes Ed" "After dinner i need you to adjust my automail for me, its been a while since you've done it" Ed smiled sheepishly. "The only reason I haven't done it is because you HAVEN' T BEEN COMING SO I COULD ADJUST IT EDWARD ELRIC" After that Winry ran up to her room and slammed the door as she went in. Ed sighed and got up from the chair. _what have i done this time_.**

**Winry ran up to her room and slammed the door shut, she jumped on her bed and started crying. She heard a knock on the door and quickly yelled "GO AWAY" As she knew it would be Ed. Well like Ed he came in anyways. He sighed. He hated seeing her like this. He asked,"Winry what was that all about?" "What was that all about Edward Elric, what was that all about, i'll tell you what it is about, it's about how you never come home just to see me! Every time you come its because you need to get your automail adjusted or you've completely shattered it leaving me worried! and even then you won't tell me what happened. thats what that was all about Edward thats what it was all about." With that she put her face in her pillow and sobbed her shoulders shaking in the process. Ed stood in the doorway dumbstruck finally he worked up the words"I-I'm sorry, Winry, Im truely sorry." With that he left the room.**

**Winry just sat there, crying she was completely amazed at how Ed had apologized. With his stupid male ego he never had said sorry to Winry in years, since, since his mother died. She laied there thinking to herself **_why can't i just tell him how i truly feel? That I love him?_ **With that still in her mind she slowly drifted to sleep.**

**It was still dark outside when Winry woke up to thunder. Ever since she was a little kid she was afraid of storms. Normaly she would go and get Den and have him cuddle up with her, but then she remembered that Ed had come home that night so she got up and jumped as a roar of thunder came. She ran out of the room and into Ed and Al's room. With a flash of lightning she could see which bed Ed was on and flew over to him as another roar of thunder came. She slowly peeled the covers off blushing when she saw he was only in his light blue boxers and crawled up next to him pulling the covers up over them for she was cold in their non-heated home, she got as close to him as she could for it was a bed for only one person. Ed woke up as he felt something cold and shivering move next to him. At first he thought it was Den but then realize that he had shut the door before going to bed, he quietly asked,"Winry" Winry answered surprized"I-I'm sorry Ed" Soothingly Ed replied "No No it's okay as another roar of thunder hit shaking the house as her muscles tightened Ed put an arm around her waist pulling her close to him. Winry could now feel his warm breath on the back of her neck and she shuddered. With noticing this Ed chuckled and pulled her closer and wispered good-night Winry and they drifted off to sleep.**

**Ed being Ed woke up early the next morning like he was always used to, the only thing he wasn't used to was the warm being in his arms, at first he panicked then he realized it was Winry. So now he was really panicking, but then he remembered that she had come in last night because it was storming so he drifted back to sleep. Once again Ed woke up, but to the smell of breakfast, he opened his eyes to realize that Winry had turned over in the middle of the night. He started blushing furiously as his face was inches away from hers and not relizing it but Winry in the mid morning after Ed had woken the first time had turned over purpously so she could see Eds face, but what she diddn't plan on was falling asleep. Now Ed's stomach grummbled and he tried to get up without waking Winry. As he was taking his hand off of what he now relized was her butt she woke up and wrapped her arms around him not letting him go and falling back asleep. He now relized that he would have to wake her up or go hungry, although he was enjoying this very much he woke her up. With relizing the position she woke up in she turned a light shade of pink and said she was sorry. Ed responded to this by saying "don't be and lifted her up from the bed by wrapping her legs around his torso him grabbing her butt and her wrapping her arms around him and he and her blushing as he carried her into her room and setting her down onto the bed and saying he would see her down at breakfast. Then leaving a blushing Winry in the room he left.**

**Ed went into his room and began changing. After changing he went down stairs to the kitchen to see the food waiting out on the counter but Winry not there yet. He sighed deeply and said in an aggitated voice " Honestly, how long does it take that girl to get dressed." "About an 15 minutes" Pinako replied. Just then Winry came down in a salmon colored miniskirt and a pink camo tanktop. Ed's jaw dropped. He had never seen Winry dress like this. "Grama" Winry said "I'm gonna go into town today, is that ok?" "Of course dear" Pinako replied. Suddenly Ed spoke up "C-Can I go with you Winry?" Ed asked studdering still stunned at the way Winry was dressed. "Sure Ed, after breakfast we'll go, Al would you like to come along?" "No thanks Winry, I think I'll just stay here and play with Den,ok?" "Ok, Al" With that they set down for breakfast.**

**When Ed and Winry got to town Ed imdiately stopped at the raman bar so he could eat while Winry went to the automail shop. When Ed got out of the raman bar he saw Winry in the automail shop flirting with her but of course she was trying to get away from the man that was asking her out after her fith time saying no. Ed realized that she wasn't liking this very much and he was furious! He ran over to where Winry was and wraped his arms around her torso and said 'Ready to go Winry?" Winry blushed at this action. Stunned she said "Y-Yeah I-I'm ready" They walked out of the shop holding hands and leaving the guy just standing there.**

**When they were far enough away from the man so he was not to see Winry asked "Why did you do that Ed?" "Because I saw he was flirting with you and I knew you diddn't like it." "Ed you diddn't hav.." she was cut off by Ed pressing his lips against hers and keeping it there for a while, then he stopped and said "sorry I dont know what came over me and ran off. **

**Winry arrived at the house to see that Ed was not there. She asked Al and Pinako whom were in the kitchen if they knew where he was and if they'd seen him. They both said "no." Winry went outside now worried about Ed and sat of the porch and began thinking**"_Why did Ed kiss me back there? Does this mean he feels the same way about me?" _**Just then it started pouring. Now she was really worried about Ed so she took an umbrella and went looking for him.**

**She came up to the graveyard and looked around, upon seeing a figure next to Ed's mothers grave she went up to it. By now the rain had been pouring in sheets making it impossible to see but Winry knew Ed was crying, she could see him shoulders shake and the red of his jacket. Not being able to hear her she slid her arms around him and hugged him, he stopped crying and looked at Winry. "Y-You know that one day I may not came back right?" With that she kissed him long and hard in the rain. She broke the kiss and said "Yes Ed, I know but when that day comes it comes but right now i want to be with you, Ed...I love you" Ed sat there stunned when he suddenly realized that he loved her to, all these years that feeling he got when she was around it it was...love. Slowly he said "I love you too Winry**


End file.
